Now What?
by Cereology
Summary: If Slappy and Mary-Ellen survived their fate on the saw table and were thrown in the trunk of a car to be disposed of together, what would their conversation turn out like? Knowing Slappy, he'd mock the nasty doll with his signature insults during the entire ride.(Mild Language, Night of the Living Dummy) Cover: CoatTails By VNightmare on Deviantart.


**...**

**.:Now What?:.**

I decided to write something easy-going and a little funny. I always wondered what Mary-Ellen and Slappy would say to each other if they actually survived their doom.

And lets face it, we all know this won't go too well, Mary-Ellen is a nasty ol' bat. Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

Slappy sat in the corner of the old trunk of a moving car with a scowl across his wooden face. His once flawless red coat of paint on his head was scratched and chipped. His right eye had a complete crack all around it and was dangerously close to falling out from his head, which he would occasionally adjust it so it would stay in place. When he wasn't adjusting, his arms were crossed and he slouched, pouting the whole ride. The trunk itself was small and dark with only a red light making the space glow. There wasn't much to it besides a few tools and a battery-operated radio with two tapes beside it. The car would bounce as it went over pot holes and speed bumps, making Slappy tenderly hold his broken face in place when his head hit the roof.

Where the car was going was not known to him...nor Mary-Ellen who sat in the opposite corner. Her white wedding dress was shredded and her plastic was stained with black marks. Her curls were tattered and dirty like her hideous face. Her eyes however were clearly glowing angrily as she didn't take her sights off of Slappy. Her arms were crossed too as the anger boiled inside her. A long awkward silence stood between the two for what seemed like hours. No one had the guts to break the silence first because the two utterly despised each other. Well Mary-Ellen was still head-over-heels for the dummy, but she sure was furious from his rejection. While one blamed the other for their predicament, the other did the same. Slappy didn't dare cast one glance at Mary-Ellen not only because he loathed her in every way possible, but because she was just disturbing to look at. She had the bug eyes that popped out of her plastic skull, and those unnaturally long legs that held her up awkwardly. Slappy may have been a disturbing dummy, but even he knew an ugly doll when he saw one. He would've rather married Barbie instead of burning his eyes with one more look from that horrid doll...and Barbie was a bitch when no one was looking.

"This is all your fault you know." Mary-Ellen blamed, still peering at Slappy with rage. Slappy rolled his eyes and ignored her comment. "Going after _human_ girls, what on earth were you thinking? Hmph, clearly perfectly-sculpted works of art don't satisfy you enough?" she added as she fluffed her hair in vanity. Slappy again rolled his eyes and turned his body away from her, trying not to look at her in the eye. He wasn't too ready to turn to stone. "After all, I am a collectors edition, _limited_ edition if you _must_ know."

"I can see why your edition was _limited_..." Slappy sneered as he face-palmed, praying to whatever greater power there was to just suck his soul out of his body and send him down to Hell. Or better yet, he hoped the car would somehow crash so he could shatter entirely. Mary-Ellen's voice was horrifically annoying and high-pitched. What accent did she have anyways? It was awful, like she could hardly speak English already. Now he had to try and decipher her baby-talk.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that I'm worth a fortune! Just look at me, I'm gorgeous! Much more beautiful than that human _child_ you planned to marry." Mary-Ellen scoffed.

"Worth a fortune eh? Well if you count bull shit as currency, then I guess you are worth a fortune." he snickered and Mary-Ellen growled at his joke.

"Why you little-...You know what? You're just jealous." she said simply and crossed her arms. Slappy turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Jealous? Of what?"

"That I was able to keep a slave longer than _you_." she giggled, and Slappy instantly felt challenged by this. He fully faced the doll and frowned while holding his eye in place. "I had that little brat under my thumb for two years. Yeah, your precious little _bride_ was under _my_ control for that long. Clearly you don't know how to pick and choose your women."

"Women? I had to choose between a girl and something a cat buries in the sand." Slappy laughed at his own joke naturally. Mary-Ellen pounded her fists on the bed of the trunk. "But I do have to give you an applaud for keeping a slave that long. Not everyone is born with what you have." he added, and Mary-Ellen smiled for a short few seconds. "After all, ugly babies are rare." Slappy slapped his knee and cackled as he crushed the remaining sliver of Mary-Ellen's self-confidence.

"You take that back!" she demanded.

"Gladly, but I lost the receipt. Apparently your owner lost your receipt too!" Slappy fell over laughing as he mocked the girl. Even in the darkest of times, he could always find a good joke to make himself laugh. Mary-Ellen was the perfect dead horse to beat with a stick. Mary-Ellen sighed dramatically with impatience. She could tell Slappy was in one of his endless loops of sarcasm and jokes.

"You're such an ass."

"So is your face!" Slappy laughed and held his abdomen as he continued laughing. He took in a breath and wiped an invisible tear from his unbroken eye. "Oh that was a cheap joke, but it _cracks_ me up. Ahahaha!"

Mary-Ellen had enough of this and picked up a wrench that lay beside her. She then chucked it at Slappy who spotted the flying wrench just in time to move out of the way. The wrench spiraled and smacked against the wall of the trunk before rebounding onto the radio. The radio turned on automatically, and it began to play "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears ironically.

_Hit me baby one more time!_

Slappy was in hysteria and laughing so hard to the point where he could hardly move. Mary-Ellen face palmed and sat in her corner to sulk as Slappy continued his laughter.

"Just wait until I get my hands around your neck!" Mary-Ellen shouted over Slappy's laughter before kicking the radio to turn it off. Slappy slowly but surely recovered from his laughter and sat back in his corner, regaining strength from his ordeal.

"I'd be shocked if you could fit those baby-doll fingers around a baby carrot." Slappy snapped as he adjusted his eye.

"Well I'll be surprised if you ever find a bride with such a hateful attitude like that! No wonder you can't hold onto a slave for longer than an hour." she spat, and Slappy immediately quit his laughter and glared at her.

"Hey, I can find a bride anywhere, anytime. I would've had a bride by now if you hadn't gone psycho-crazy and got us in this mess."

"She couldn't have pleased you like I could."

Slappy turned away to gag and heave at the very thought.

"Since we're in here alone, I can show you what I mean." Mary-Ellen ran a finger up her oddly-shaped leg and fluttered her eyelashes, suggestively trying to lure the poor dummy in with seduction. Slappy widened his eyes let out a cry for help while violently pounding on the wall of the trunk.

"Let me out! For God's sake let me out! Have mercy!" he cried out to the driver, but got no response. "Please! I'll be your slave, crush me! Run me over!"

"You're not going anywhere, my dear Slappy. Come here, let Mary-Ellen show you what a _real_ woman can do." she began to crawl towards Slappy, who was now on his back and violently kicking at the roof of the trunk, trying to pop it open desperately. He looked over at the monster crawling towards him and screamed in a very high-pitch tone like a girl before huddling up in his corner. He grabbed the wrench that Mary-Ellen had thrown at him earlier and held it in front of himself protectively, but Mary-Ellen simply grabbed it and snatched it away.

"God no! No! NOOOOO!"

The screams of terror and torment could be heard not only by the driver, but by the surrounding cars that happened to be driving next to the car.

* * *

Lol I had to write this scenario. My brother and I were joking about it over breakfast since the TV show version of Mary-Ellen was utterly horrifying and ugly in so many ways. This whole fanfic is like one big diss to that nasty doll. I can't help but feel so sorry for Slappy, but he sorta kinda deserved it.

Well actually no he didn't. Nobody deserves THAT fate. *Shivers* eugh...


End file.
